<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just hold me tight and tell me you miss me by charleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922906">just hold me tight and tell me you miss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia'>charleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Undoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Sylvia devise a little plan to make Jonathan pay. Set during/in between the events of episode 6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Fraser/Sylvia Steineitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just hold me tight and tell me you miss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>freineitz nation rise!!</p>
<p>dedicated to lily’s loony bin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking. As always, when she felt anxious, Grace Fraser had found herself walking. Roaming the streets, head down, hands thrusted into her pockets for warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was almost setting. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going. She hadn’t a clue where she should be going. Home? No, Jonathan was there. Her dad’s? No, she wasn’t in the mood for his judgement. A hotel? No, she hated those. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, she knew quite clearly, where it was that she had to go. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed the number that he had memorised since forever. The phone rang only once before a familiar voice greeted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia’s voice sounded warm, comforting and Grace took a long, shuddering breath. “Sylvia,” she said softly. “I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you? I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace watched as the logs crackled in the fireplace. “I just don’t know what to do anymore,” she said softly. “The hammer was in his violin case.” Grace looked up, now. “He was hiding it for his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Henry knows more than he’s letting off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he’d do anything to protect his father, he idolises him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Sylvia grabbed her glass. “Do you think Jonathan could have done it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace just pursed her lips and shrugged. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Sylvia said, “I really don’t. He was involved with her, I know that much, but that doesn’t mean he’s capable of murder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia took a swig from her wine. “Is that what your gut tells you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace looked up, bright eyes fixated on Sylvia. “I think he’s guilty. I think he killed her and I think he just tried to blame it on our son and for that, he has to pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace— why don’t we discuss this tomorrow when we’re sober?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one touches my son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia sighed, but smiled at Grace’s determination. It had always been one of the things she had loved about her most. “Okay well— Hayley won’t go down without a fight, she is very close to convincing them of his innocence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know how we can prove them otherwise, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a hunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia opened her mouth to reply but shut it again and shook her head. “We’re going to need something stronger,” she said as she stood up and grabbed two scotch glasses and a bottle. “So…” she said, handing Grace a glass, “We need to mess with his credibility, somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do we do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pursing her lips, Sylvia pondered on that for a while. “Now…” she straightened her back and sighed. “I’m not sure if this is going to actually help but years back there was a case, and it fell through, the man got convicted after his wife testified. After his wife testified, his credibility just went out of the window,” she snapped her fingers, “just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia nodded and smiled, “Pretend to be in his court, pretend to want to help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I do end up helping him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Sylvia said. “ It’s very important what you tell them and what you leave out. Carefully pick and choose and purposefully leave things out that you know they know. That way they’ll question your integrity. Twist the truth and make it known that it’s twisted. Justice will get him if he’s guilty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace emptied her glass, wincing at the strong taste. “Oh, they will get him alright,” she said, “And if they don’t, I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen this Grace in a very long time,” Sylvia said, smiling as she sipped her drink. “I haven’t seen your— your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Grace said, blushing slightly, “No one touches Henry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia smiled fondly, “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” she said, “I missed seeing you like this, that’s all.” Gently, she took Grace’s hand in her own, thumb brushing over it’s back. “It must have been back in college when I last saw you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile played on Grace’s features. “Right,” she said, “Remember college?” With a smirk, she leaned in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace—” Sylvia whispered, “You’re drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember that one time on New Year’s eve when we—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Sylvia let her eyes fall shut as Grace leaned in further, nose running along the edge of her jaw. “Grace…” Sylvia whispered again. “If you’re doing this as a ‘fuck you’ to Jonathan…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Grace said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or because you’re drunk—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sighed softly, “If you’re not into it, you could say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t say that.” Sylvia replied, leaning into Grace’s touch, “I just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Grace murmured, pressing kisses to the corner of her lips, her jawline, down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia let out a shuddery exhale, raising her hands to frame Grace’s face. “Jesus, Grace,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against hers. Dipping down, she wrapped her arms around her neck, gently kissing her on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sighed into the kiss, gently pushing Sylvia down and settling atop her. With every kiss, she grew bolder as her hands roamed over Sylvia’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting heavily, Sylvia severed the kiss. “Grace— we have to stop,” she said, “I’m not going to be able to stop myself if we go any further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to.” Grace replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Sylvia simply stared up at Grace, with a mixture of disbelief and arousal. She quickly sat up, hungrily kissing Grace once more before flipping them around, pressing her against the sofa cushion. She dipped down, wasting no time with undoing the laces of Grace’s dress, never once breaking their kiss as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanton hands reached up, tugging at Sylvia’s clothes, tangling through her blonde locks and running over her curves. Her hips canted up. Grace sighed softly, letting out a low moan as Sylvia grinded her hips down, undulating against her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pleasant shiver went down Grace’s spine. She sighed softly as Sylvia slid down, undressing her and kissing the exposed skin. She took Grace’s had and lifted her off the sofa, eyes gleaming so meaningfully, she needed no words to convey the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace wasn’t quite sure how they had managed to walk to the bedroom without knocking something over. Nor did she care as Sylvia laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. Grace let her head fall back, chest heaving, leg wrapping around Sylvia’s waist. Her hands wandered up and down her toned arms, fingers curling around her bicep as she pulled her close</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking into the kiss, Sylvia let her hands slip down, fingers brushing over Grace’s center. Grace whimpered, mumbling soft pleas for more. Tugging Sylvia down she kissed her over and over, groaning as she let her tongue slide against hers. “Sylvia—” Grace moaned, she dipped her head down, pressing openmouthed kisses to her neck, teeth grazing her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled sweetly as she looked up at Sylvia and for a moment they just shared a look. Grace lifted her hand, fingers caressing her features,dragging over her lips. Never once had they gone this far. They had never gone beyond kissing when they were younger but she didn’t regret it for a minute. Perhaps her only regret was not doing it sooner. Grace tugged Sylvia down again, moaning into the kiss as Sylvia resumed her ministrations. Hands travelling down, she slipped her fingers inside Sylvia’s underwear, drawing loud moans from her that only tightened the twisting coil in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sylvia breathed. Her chest was flushed and her legs trembled as she neared her peak. She brought her lips close to Grace’s ear, nose running along her jawline before whispering a soft, “Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she asked it so sweetly that Grace could hardly deny her and it is together that they come undone. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early when they awoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun hadn’t yet risen and darkness still cloaked the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you have to go?” Sylvia asked, as Grace began to dress herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going to wonder where I went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia crawled over to Grace, hugging her from behind. She kissed her cheek, down her neck. “You know what to do, though, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace turned her head, pressing her lips to Sylvia’s. “Play the devoted wife, offer to testify,” she murmured, “and then when he least suspects it—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we get him.” Sylvia murmured, pressing one last kiss to Grace’s lips before sending her off, “That’s my girl.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>